NWO High School
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: The NWO and NWO Wolfpack have been rivals for years, but then something tragic happens forcing the students to co-exist. Follow these eleven students as they try to survive high school though all it's ups and downs. (Rated T for violence, Spoken Language and Abuse may change to M later on)
1. What A Night

**Hey everyone, so this is my first time doing a wrestling story that takes place outside the ring so go easy on me. Okay so this story is kind of like the show Degrassi on TeenNick. meaning that it there multiple characters but the story mostly revolves around John Cena and Eve Torres. anyways below is the list of students for both schools...**

**NWO (White and Black): Eve Torres, Matt Hardy, Mark Calloway, Dolph Ziggler, Kaitlyn, Nikki Bella, Christopher Daniels, Bubba "Bully" Ray, Wade Barrett, Miz, Zack Ryder, Phil "Punk" Brooks, Aurora Levesque and Madison Rayne  
**

**NWO: Wolfpack (Red and Black): John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Glen Jacobs, Brie Bella, Mickie James, Lita, AJ Lee, Kaz, AJ Styles, Gail Kim, Kofi Kingston, Ron "The Truth" Killings, Roman Regins, Jack Swagger, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara**

**Staff: Hulk Hogan (NWO Principal), Kevin Nash (NWO Wolfpack Principal), Paul Levesque (Weight Training), Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (Home Ec), Steve Borden (History), Coach Steve Austin (Gym), Coach Dwayne Johnson (Math), Dixie Carter (Superintendent) and Shawn Michaels (Engish) **

**Others:**

**Aces and 8's (Devon, DOC, Mike Knox, Garrett Bishoff and Wes Brisco)**

**The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins & Roman Regins)**

**Familes:**

**Cena Family:**

**Father: John Cena Sr.**

**Son/Brother: John Cena**

**Daughter/Sister: Jamie "Velvet" Cena**

**Orton Family:**

**1. Father: Bob Orton Sr.  
**

**2. Mother: Elaine Orton**

**3. Son: Randy Orton**

**4. Daughter: Eve Torres-Orton**

**Levesque Family:**

**1. Father: Paul Levesque**

**2. Mother: Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

**3. Daughter: Aurora Levesque  
**

**4. Son: Jason Mark Levesque**

It was the second to last game of the season; it was NWO Wolfpack up against Seaford Seals. The quarterback for Wolfpack number 8 Randy Orton hiked the ball, he looked down the field for an open man but both Kingston and Killings were heavily guarded then he saw that his best friend and running back number 28 John Cena wide open so he stepped back then let the ball loose.

John looked up just as the ball came whirling towards him, when the ball was near he leaped up and caught it. He landed on the ground then instantly took off running down the field; John tucked the ball under his arm and didn't look back as he kept on running. When he reached the end zone he leaped and rolled into the end zone scoring a touchdown thus getting the win for his school. John stood and raised the ball into the air, he took his helmet off as his team ran over and two of the linebackers placed him up on their shoulders. When they let him down he walked over to Randy.

"We did it…. Now all we have to do is win next week and then it's off to the championship game baby," John said as they slapped hands and then hugged. They made their way back to the locker room, "So is your sister still going out with Barrett?" John asked his friend. Randy nodded his head then said,

"John do you really want me to answer that question when you already know the damn answer?" John chuckled because he already knew the answer he just wanted to get on Randy's nerves. John slapped Randy on the shoulder as he walked into the showers, when he came back he saw that everyone was gone. He chuckled cause he knew that Randy was probably with his girlfriend Candice Michelle. He changed into his wrangler jeans, white and black Nikes then his plain white t-shirt before putting on his letterman jacket. He slung his bag onto his shoulder then walked out to the parking lot where his mustang was parked, it was yellow it two black stripes going down the middle.

He had just reached the car when he heard voices to his right; he turned to see a man and a woman. They seem to be having an argument, he threw his bag into the back then made his way over and as he did that's when he recognized the woman as Randy's sister Eve that meant the man was her boyfriend Wade Barrett. "How stupid can you get? You think you go anywhere you please without telling me?" Barrett yelled into her face. John could tell that she was getting scared so he decided to say something.

"Leave her alone Barrett" both Barrett and Eve turned to face him then Barrett started laughing. "I said leave…her…. alone" John said with more force behind his words. John watched as Barrett released Eve from his vice grip then walked towards John,

"How about you mind your own god damn business Cena" Barrett said with venom in his voice, both men stared at each other with anger in their eyes. Eve seeing this moved in-between the two men and said,

"Guys don't…" she turns to face Barrett, "Let's just go Wade" suddenly Barrett spat in John's face. John wipes the spit out of his face then just as he turned that's when Barrett hit him with a sucker punch to the side of his face. "Wade stop leave him alone" Eve cried, she pulled Wade away but he yanked his arm out of her grip then kicked John in his ribs with his steel toe boot.

John starts coughing; he spits blood out onto the ground. He stumbles but eventually stands; he wipes the blood off this mouth then walks back to his car. He climbs in then starts it, he drove out of the parking lot but instead of going straight home he drove to small building. He quickly exited out of the car then walked outside; he made his way down the hallway and then entered a small room where small children were playing. John scanned the room looking for someone then he saw her, his 8 year old sister Jamie or as her friends called her Velvet. She must've known he was there cause she turned and when she saw him, she ran and threw her arms around his legs.

"Johnny…" she said then said, "Is it okay if I stay over at Angelina's house tonight?" she asked. John thought about it then said,

"Of course I mean it is a Friday so yeah" since Angelina was still there Jamie said goodbye then went over to play with her best friend. John smiled then turned and left the building; he got back into to his car then pulled out his cell phone. He texted all of his friends saying that he was free tonight then started the car then drove home. Just as he pulled into the driveway he saw that his father's car wasn't in the driveway, "Of course" he muttered. He pulled into the garage; he turned the car off then grabbed his backpack before entering the house.

(Meanwhile)

Eve walked in though the front door, she had just been dropped off after her "date" with her boyfriend Wade Barrett. She made a beeline to the bathroom, after shutting the door she took her sweatshirt off revealing bruise marks on her arms and right wrist. She let out a few sniffles and started to tear up but started wiping them away when she heard the front door open. The door to the bathroom opened and she goes to shut it but the person stops her, she looks up and sees her brother standing in the door way. "Goddamn it Eve" he said when he saw the bruises, again she tires to shut the door but he won't let her.

"Randy… it's okay" she muttered

"No it's not Eve…. Damn it, why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Because…. Then you'll do what you always do" she replied not looking him but the floor, he reached over and lifted her chin making her look at him.

"I do that because I care about you and I want you to be happy Eve, eve though we don't' go to the same school…." Randy went quite then he said, "Promise me that leave Wade and you'll find a man who will treat you right?" she nodded her head so he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Come on…. Your going out tonight with your friends" he said as he helped her out of the bathroom to her room upstairs.

(Meanwhile)

John stepped out of the bathroom and went straight to his bedroom; he saw that he had some messages on his cell so he looked. He had texts from Randy, Mickie and Kofi. They were all going to met at the bowling alley so he texted them saying that he'll join them. He jumped up and changed into a clean set of clothes then walked out to the kitchen to grab his keys before jumping into his car.

The drive to the bowling alley was sort of exciting for John as this would be the first time since his sophomore year of high school started. With his dad always on business trips and his mother passing away he was left to care for himself and Jamie. He pulled into the parking lot then entered the building. He got shoes then walked down the hall until he saw his friends, "Look who made it" Randy said when he saw him. John smiled at his friend's comment, since he knew Randy since they were little he saw Randy more as a brother than a best friend.

John walked over and sat next to his other best friend Mickie James, either of them considered each other friends more like brother and sister. "Hey Micks" he said as he started pulling his shoes on, they hugged before finishing putting on their shoes. Meanwhile their friend Zack Ryder was sitting at the table typing all of their names in.

"So John where's your sister?" asked Mickie,

"She's over at a friend's house," he replied before getting up to take his turn, he picked up the ball then threw it down the lane getting a strike in the end. He smiled then walked over and was about to sit down when he realized that he was hungry. "Hey Micks, I'm heading up to the food counter you want anything?" he asked to which she replied,

"I'll take a coke" he nodded his head then walked up to the counter,

"Two cokes and a cheeseburger basket with waffle fries" he tells the lady behind the counter. He turns and waits for the food, out the corner of his eye he sees someone walk up to the counter so he turns his head more to see Randy's sister Eve. "Hey Eve" he said quietly, he saw her look at him then she said,

"Hey John" they went quite soon after, but she didn't quite for long as she then said, "John I'm sorry about earlier today after the football game with Wade" John didn't smile but he turned to her and said,

"Can I ask you a question?" she nodded her head so he said, "I mean out of all the guys in your school… mine and Randy's school why did you pick Wade? I mean don't get me wrong I'm I know he was there to comfort you after you got out of your relationship with your last boyfriend but I mean Eve you're a smart and beautiful girl the minute…. The minute he started hurting you should've dumped his English ass" again they went silent then John's food came so he grabbed it and walked back over to everyone.

When everyone was done, they all went outside but on one really wanted to go home. Randy went with Candice back to her house since her parents were gone for the weekend. Everyone else decided to go to someone's house except John and Eve, "John… can you give me a ride home?" she asked him. He looked at her with a blank expression then said,

"Of course" he hopped into the driver's seat while she got into the passenger seat, he started the car then tore out of the parking lot. The whole drive neither of them said a word to each other, as they didn't know what to say to each other. John wasn't going to lie to himself he did have feelings for Eve since third grade but since she hooked up with Wade in middle school he had to move on. He dated some girls but the longest relationship he had was with AJ Lee that was until he found out that she was cheating on him with Dolph Ziggler from NWO High School.

He pulled up to the front of the house, "Thanks for the ride John…." Said Eve who then stepped out of the car. She watched as he pulled away, she hated that she was with Wade since she really had feelings for her brother's best friend but she was afraid to leave Wade.

"What the hell Eve" came a voice from behind her, she turned sharply around to see her boyfriend Wade Barrett standing there. "Wade it wasn't what it looked like…. He was just giving me a ride home that's it…" Wade slapped her across the face.

John was just turning the corner when he happened to look behind him and saw the slap. He stepped down on the brake then turned the car around and drove back to the Orton household. He jumped out of the car and walked right up to them, "What the hell do you think your doing Barrett" he barked at him. He walked over to check on Eve and that's when Barrett tackled him to the ground and then started pounding down on him. John blocked the shots to the face but couldn't block the hits to his stomach, he was able to flip Wade over so he was on top then started pounding down on him but stopped when the sounds of police sirens could be heard.

Eve sat on the ground while the two men fought then the next thing she knew police men appeared out of nowhere and were arresting both John and Wade.

**Thanks for reading and please review thanks!**


	2. An Old Face

**Hello, I'm back with Chapter 2 of NWO High School now I wanted to make this a little longer but I thought I'd split into two parts so anyways before I end this Authors note I wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and following the story thanks everyone now I'm done with the note so enjoy chapter 2**.

***I don't own anything so enjoy**

John stared at the ground as he sat in the cell; he had tuned out the other men that he was sharing the cell with. He had been complete honest with the officers during the questioning but the thing that was killing him right now was that he had no way of posting bail so he could go get Jamie. "John Cena" he looked up when he heard his name being called, standing in front of the cell was officer Adam Copland. "You've been bailed" Adam said, John jumped up and walked over as Adam opened the door. He knew who Adam was and hated the man, you see Adam use to date Lita but broke her heart when he cheated on her with Beth Phoenix who is a senior at NWO High School. When John entered the front area, his eyes went wide when he saw someone who hadn't seen in two years.

"Dave? What the hell you doing here?" he asked with a smile but was still confused at how Dave Batista could be here when the last time John saw him he was arrested for assault on his father. Dave only attacked his father because his father was beating his sister, the big smiled at him then said,

"I got out today then I heard from Randy about what you did so I thought I come and get my buddy out of the slammer" the two friends slapped hands then started to walk out the door, John stopped when Adam called his name again.

"Listen John can you tell Lita that…." He started to say but John cut him and said,

"That your still a giant piece of shit? Sure" without allowing him to reply John and Dave walked out the front door. The two men walked to a parked silver Chevrolet Tahoe, "You still drive this piece of crap?" John said with a raised eyebrow when he saw the old vehicle.

"Says the guy who drives a mustang" Dave replied with a smile, John gave a dirty look then said,

"For your information, that mustang is special to me because I built that baby with my bare hands"

"No shit Sherlock… I helped you find the right parts" Dave said with a chuckle, John had just buckled his seatbelt when Dave started his SUV and pulled out of the parking lot. "Listen John…. You know how I was part of Aces and 8's?" he asked as he drove down the road, John nodded his head then Dave said, "Well before I came to get you I stopped by their hang out and basically told them that I'm out…. Of course with them you can't just walk out so they tired to jump me, Bully and Devon ran out of there after I bashed Bishoff and Brisco's heads together then broke Knox's hand" John smiled then he remembered that there was one more member so he said,

"What about DOC?"

"He wasn't there thankfully…. But don't worry we don't have to worry about them cause from what I hear their too busy dealing with Shield"

"What? How can three guys be such a problem for six guys?"

"It's easy, Shield picks their moments to attack them while Aces are more like to straight attack you without warning" Dave replied then he changed the subject to something that he knew John didn't want to talk about so he said, "So did you figure out what you want to do when you graduate from school?"

John rolled his eyes then says, "Suck it Dave… you damn well know that I'm not thinking that far ahead besides I'm too busy taking care of Jamie"

"Whatever man" Dave replies.

**Meanwhile….**

Mickie slammed her book shut, the one time she offered to tutor someone and the person she was assigned too left her hanging. She threw all of her stuff into a bag then started to stand, "Mickie?" she looked up as her name was called and her mouth flung open when she saw other than Shield member Roman Reigns. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was…. I'm sorry," he said, she knew that she should be mad but she could also tell that he was really sorry. Mickie let out a deep sign then took her seat and motioned to the one next to her, he smiled then took the seat.

"So Roman can… can I ask you a question?" she asked him, he nodded his head so she continued, "Why are apart of Shield?"

"I have know Dean and Seth since we were little, they were there when my parents kicked me out of my house out onto the street, since they were as well we decided that we didn't need anybody less but our selves and since then we have always been together" he replied without looking at her,

"Why fight Aces N 8's?" she asked to which he replied,

"Because if we don't then they'll hurt innocent people like you" silence filled the air, then after about few minutes Roman broke the silence, "Can we please get to the studying?" she nodded her head so they began.

**Meanwhile….**

Eve stared out her bedroom window; she knew that she had to end things with Wade before she really got hurt. She wanted to move on to someone who would treat her right but that knight in shining armor would never appear and rescues her that is her reason for staying with Wade even if she knows it 's a stupid reason to do so. She turned her head when she hears a knock at her door, "Come in" she says quietly. The door opens and in walks her brother Randy, "It's all my fault Randy," she said with tears trailing down her cheeks.

Randy Walks over and places her in a hug by wrapping his arms around her, "It's not your fault John got arrested" he said. He pulled away when she nodded her head, "Why would you think that?" he asked her to which she replied by saying,

"What John told me last night at the bowling alley"

"What did he say?" asked Randy.

"The minute he started hurting me should've dumped his English ass," she responded with a smile, her brother chuckled. She goes to say more but stops when the doorbell goes off, Eve and Randy leave her room and walk downstairs. Eve stops at the top of the stairs and watches as Randy opens the door, she smiles when she sees John and Dave standing there.

"Well if isn't the two delinquents" Randy says then smiles,

"Suck it Randy" John growls, he puts out his hand and says, "Keys" Randy dropped the his keys into the palm of his then turns to leave but Dave stops him and before John knew what was happening he was pushed inside the house. "Come on Dave, I gotta to go pick up Jamie" he said as both Dave and Randy dragged him into the living room. He was pushed to the couch, "What the hell you two?" he barked.

Eve came downstairs and when she sees what they're doing she goes to say something but her phone goes off. To her glee it's a text from Kaitlin and not Wade, she grabs her purse then says, "See ya boys, off to hang with the girls" she leaves the three boys alone.

After waiting to make sure she was really gone Randy spoke up, "Alright John now I know in the past you told us that you didn't want to be set up on a date but I think this will really help…"

"God damnit not this crap again" John said interrupting his friend, he then turned to Dave and said, "Don't tell me you agree with him on this?"

"Sorry Johnny" Dave replied, John laid back on the couch then after looking up at the ceiling he says,

"When am I suppose to do this?" and Randy replies,

"Tonight"

**Thanks for reading everyone don't forget to review**


	3. Blind Dates and Break Downs

**What's up everyone, first off I would like to thank everyone and I mean everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and follow this story as it means so much to me. Now as you know in the last chapter we left it off on a cliff hanger well of course we pick up where that leaves off but something major happens in this story and hopefully you don't hate me for what happens so instead of keeping you waiting En****joy!**

***I don't any superstars in this story (For now) the only thing I do own is the story so again Enjoy!**

John couldn't believe who his two friends set him up with, sitting at table by a window was none other than Lita. John glared at Dave; "You made it like I was the one who asked her out though a damn note? You two are so dead" he growled before walking over and sitting down at the table. "Lita" he said with a smile on his face, she smiled back and then John decided that he was going to tell her the truth about the date. "I have to be honest with you…. I wasn't the one who asked you out… Randy wrote the note in my handwriting" he went quite after telling her.

"I kind figure that you weren't who wrote that note since you where sitting inside a jail cell" she said when she finally spoke. Both of them laughed, "Well since we're here, we might as well have some food" she nodded to which John agreed to that. The two started talking about their likes and dislikes, to their surprise they realized that they had multiple things in common. "Maybe Randy setting this up wasn't such a bad thing after all" Lita said before taking a sip of her drink, John nodded in agreement. He had to admit that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, he knew that he couldn't wait for Eve to see the light and dump Wade so he decided that he needed to move on.

**Meanwhile….**

Randy pulled into the driveway to his girlfriend Candice's driveway, wanting to surprise her. He got out of the car and walked up to the front porch, he picked up the false rock and took the key out of it. He slowly and quietly unlocked the door then went inside, all of the lights were on and food was sitting out in the living room. He was about to step inside the living room but stopped when he heard noise coming upstairs. He crept up the steps; the noise was coming from down the hall so he made his way towards it. As he got closer he could make out the sounds of moaning, he came to a stop right outside Candice's door where the source of the moaning was coming from.

Randy flung open the door to reveal Candice having sex with Wes Brisco of Aces N' Eights, "What the fuck!" he shouts in pure anger. Randy runs over and grabs Brisco by his head and drags him out of the bed then lands a punch to his face. Candice tried to stop Randy from doing any more damage to Wes but Randy pushed her away. "How the hell could you do this to me?" he shouted in her face, without allowing her to respond he stormed out of the room and out of the house straight to his car. As he's driving Randy begins to pound down on the steering wheel, he takes sharp turn on around the corner. He was in such a blind rage that he didn't see the truck coming from his left.

_CRASH!_

**Meanwhile….**

Eve loved having girl's night out with just her and the girls, no Wade which meant that she could have as much fun as she wanted. "God it's been so long since I've felt this good" Eve cried out as she sat in the passenger seat of Mickie's car, her statement earned her some cheers from Mickie, AJ and Kaitlyn. She looks out the window when suddenly her cell phone goes off; she pulls her phone out of her purse. The number wasn't Wade's so she was she felt a little glad so she pressed the answer key.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this the sister of one Randal Keith Orton?"_

"This is… can I ask who's calling?" Eve asked which gained the attention of her girlfriends in the car.

"_Ma'am, my name is Nurse Ryan at General Hospital, I'm sorry to say that your brother was involved in a huge car crash and we need you to come to hospital immediately" _

"I'm on my way" she replied before slamming her phone up and turning to face Mickie. "General Hospital NOW!" she screamed, Mickie didn't have be told twice as she pulled a quick u-turn then tore down the street towards the hospital.

**Meanwhile….**

John was having a good time with Lita; he went to speak but stopped when his cell phone went off. He pulled out his phone to see that it was Mickie who was calling, "its Mickie" he said then answered the phone. "Hey Mick…" he started to say when she cut him off.

"_John you need to get your ass down to the hospital NOW!"_

"Whoa…. Mickie what happened?" he asked to which she replied,

"_It's Randy…. He was in a car accident… John it was bad… you need to get down here now"_

"Alright I'm now my way" he replied before hanging up the phone, he jumped up and threw some money on the table. Both John and Lita ran out of the restaurant to his parked car. He speed though the town even driving though red lights and not stopping until he reached the parking lot of the hospital. They jumped out of the car and rushed inside, John ran to the front desk and before the lady could ask he spoke, "My best friend Randy Orton was just brought here…. He was in a car accident," the lady told him what floor so they ran to the elevator.

The elevator doors dinged acknowledging that hey had reached their floor, John leaped out and ran down the hallway. He turned the corner and that's when he saw everyone from Eve, AJ, Mickie, Dave, Kaitlyn and Phil Brooks whom everyone called Punk. John made his way over and as soon as Eve saw him she jumped up and ran over to him. He held her as she cried in his arms, John wanted to say something but for the first time he was lost for words. He looked over at everyone, AJ and Kaitlyn were holding each other and crying while Dave was holding Mickie's hand but was looking at John. The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention so they all looked to see Randy's doctor making his way towards them. Since Eve was unable to speak, John spoke for her, "How is he?"

"Well…"

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	4. Revelations and Confrontations

**Hello everyone, it is I Vampireboy45 bringing you guys chapter 4 so wait how many reviews did I get last chapter... HOLY SHIT I GOT 6 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3 that's a record for me wow thanks everyone now before I let you guys go and read this new addition I have to tell ya about the spin-off of this story called The Condemned 2 starring Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson so if you love this story then I promise that you'll love that story as well trust me it's worth reading anyways enjoy the newest chapter everyone.**

*** Disclaimer: I don't anything WWE related except the story that is going so once again thanks for the reviews everyone and hopefully you continue to read and review.**

"Well… I'm going to be honest with you ma'am; due to the impact your brother suffered a grade 2 concussion and has a broken arm. No surgery is required but he when he was in observation he slipped into a coma and it's currently uncertain when he will wake up" the doctor replied, Eve started crying some more when she heard the news so John pulled her into a hug. "If you go in to see him then I recommend that only two go in at a time," the doctor added before walking away to check on his other patients.

John didn't Eve go until she stopped crying, the sound of elevator doors opening could be heard and everyone turned their heads to see Candice stepping out. "How is he?" she asked and Mickie was the one who told her everything as everyone was still to shock to speak. Something was off about Candice when she came and sat down next to Lita, no one noticed that except Dave who was now eyeing her with uncertainly. When Candice excused herself to go grab a coffee from the machine and that's when Dave decided to confront her. She picked up the coffee and turned only to jump when she saw Dave standing in front of her. "Jeez Dave you scared me" she said with fake smile, Dave stared at her then said,

"What did you do?" he asked she acted confused at first so he asked again, "What did you do!" he stepped forward. When she didn't answer he slammed his hand on the wall besides her head. "I… will… ask… you… one… last… time… what… did… you… do… to… Randy!" he growled. Candice was scared out of her mind and then finally she broke down,

"I cheated on him with a member of Aces N' Eights" she muttered under her breath, since Dave didn't hear her he punched the wall making her jump. "I CHEATED ON HIM WITH A MEMBER OF ACES N' EIGHTS!" Candice screamed at the top of her lungs. Dave stormed away and punched the down button on the elevator; he pressed the down furiously until the door finally opened. He was furious, because of Brisco his best friend was sitting in the hospital and now Dave was going to make them pay for it.

Everyone had visited except John who sat in the chair next to Randy's bed; he stared at the lifeless body of his best friend. It killed him to see him this way, he leaned back in the chair and that's when he felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out. He remembered that he set up his phone to remind him incase he missed any calls, texts or messages. He unlocked it to see that he had gotten a text from Randy just before the accident; he pressed the button to pull up the message. His eyes go wide at what he is reading, the shock he feels soon turns to anger then he leaps up then storms out of the room. John flings open the door making everyone jump, he storms over and grabs Candice by the arm then begins to drag her towards the elevator.

"John what the hell are you doing?" Eve asks him in confusion, he presses the down button but then turns her towards everyone and says,

"Tell them"

"I don't…" Candice started to say but John cut her off showing the anger he was feeling inside.

"You know what? Fuck it…. I tell them, Randy went over to Candice's to surprise her only to find her in bed with Wes Brisco's dick in her" suddenly before anyone could react Eve walked over and slapped Candice across the face leaving a bright red mark on her right cheek. When the elevator door opened Eve pushed Candice inside then turned to AJ and said,

"Your going to" is caught everyone off guard, "I know what you did to John, you stupid bitch so leave and I'm not asking" the scared brunette jumped then ran inside the elevator with Candice who was still holding her cheek. When the door closed Eve turned and walked towards the waiting room leaving everyone still in shock at what went down in front of him or her. It was Phil, who broke the silence and said,

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck just happened?" John was the one to respond.

"During Freshman year I started dating AJ and one day I found out she's been cheating on me with Garrett Bishoff and I've only told three people, Randy, Dave and… Eve" when John was done that's when everyone one realized that Dave was nowhere to be seen. "Speaking of Dave where'd he go?"

**Meanwhile…**

Wes Brisco and Garrett Bishoff were walking around town doing what they would normally do. Cause trouble and scare anyone who came by them, suddenly a silver Chevrolet Tahoe pulled in front of them causing both men to drop their food. "Hey asshole…. Watch were ya going" Brisco yelled before kicking the back wheel of the truck. The driver side door opened and a man stepped out, when the two Eight's saw who it was their eyes went wide for standing in front of them was their old buddy Dave Batista.

"You two hurt my best friends and now I'm going to make you pay" Dave growled in anger. Brisco swung at Dave only for Dave to catch his arm then land a straight punch to Brisco's nose breaking it in four places. Dave grabbed Brisco by the hair then slammed him head though the window of his SUV. Dave turned his attention to Garrett who was still standing where he stood, Dave stepped forward which scared Garrett enough to make him turn around and ran straight into a the building behind him. Dave spun around when he heard movement coming from behind him to see Brisco was starting to stir. Dave grabbed Wes by his collar then slammed him up against his car. "Any last words before I break you" Dave growled, Wes looked behind him then started laughing and that's when Dave was struck in the back of the head knocking him out cold.

**Thanks for reading everyone sorry about the cliffy but I gotta keep you guys in suspense so in order for me to update with chapter 5 then ya gotta read this story and The Condemned 2 or I can't update thanks again for reading so please review.**


	5. To Damn Stubborn

**What's up everyone? I'm back with another chapter and man will you guys love me when you see what happens at the end of this chapter anyways please enjoy everyone.**

***I don't own WWE **

It's been two days since the Randy's accident, he was still in the hospital and has yet to wake up. It was Monday meaning that it was a school day and would be the first day of school without Randy; this affected everyone but mostly his sister Eve. She sat up in bed then after combing her fingers though her head then climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She took a nice quick shower then after brushing her hair she stepped back out into to her room and got dressed. She didn't feel like dolling herself up so she just threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She went down the steps and entered the kitchen, she grabbed her vitamins and quickly took them then grabbed a bottle of water from out of the fridge before she heard a honk coming from outside.

Kaitlyn had offered to drive her to school since they went to the same school, "Hey Evie… how are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked her after she shut the passenger side door. Eve pulled her sunglasses off and looked at her, Kaitlyn could tell that her friend been crying all morning. "Now normally I don't encourage this but how about just for today we ditch school and go visit your brother" she asked Eve, Eve shook her head so Kaitlyn drove off heading towards the hospital.

**Meanwhile….**

John stepped outside his house wearing basketball shorts, a grey muscle shirt with a grey hoodie over it. He pulled the hood over his head then turned his IPod on, the first song to come on was Edge of Destruction by Machine Gun Kelly featuring Tech N9ne and Twista.

_For the block I GO!_

_For that spot I GO!_

_To the top I GO!_

_Screaming fuck the world, fuck the world,_

_Screaming motherfuck the world, fuck the world, fuck the world,_

_Screaming motherfuck the world._

_And that's real, how I feel 24-7 in a city when a weak man die,_

_Doing whatever we got to do to survive,_

_Hand to the sky, middle finger up high_

_Screaming fuck the world,_

_Screaming motherfuck the world, fuck the world, fuck the world,_

_Screaming motherfuck the world_

John took off running, he did this every morning before heading off to school and since Jamie had stayed over at Angelina's house again he woke up even extra early because he wanted to go visit Randy before heading off to school. John ran around the block five times before stopping and headed back inside the house, as he entered the house he took off his hoodie then his sweaty and stinky muscle shirt followed. He eventually stripped down until he was complete naked then stepped into the shower. As he stood in the shower and the cold water hitting his head he thought back to the happy times.

_Flashback…._

_Randy stood by his locker talking to John, "I'm telling you man…. Candice is the best thing that has ever happened to me" Suddenly two hands covered his friend's eyes which made Randy laughed as he knew whom the hands belonged to. He watches as Randy spins around and picks Candice up into the air then pressed his lips to hers. John shakes his head then the warning bell rings. John grabs the back of Randy's shirt and started pulling him towards Math class. _

"_Come on lover boy… if we're late for Math class again Coach Johnson will make us run extra laps during practice" John said as he started pulling Randy away from Candice. As Randy stared at Candice that's when she pulled her top down to show him the top of her boobs. John looks over his shoulder to see why Randy had started to struggle against him. He shook his head then said, "Class now… play time later" pulling Randy into the classroom._

John finished up the shower then stepped out, he walked into his room and pulled on a clean pair of boxers when his cell phone goes off. He picks it up to see that it's a text from Kofi, "_No practice today, Coach Johnson is out sick"_. John became confused, Coach Johnson never sick nor cancels practice. John shrugged his shoulders then pulled a pair of dark blue jean shorts on than reaches into his closet pulling out a random football jersey, the winner was Baltimore Ravens, 52 Ray Lewis.

John grabbed his keys, backpack and letterman jacket then left the house heading straight to his car. He pulled out of the drive way then drove to the hospital, when he pulled into the parking ramp he saw Kaitlyn's car which meant Eve was probably here. He got out of the car then made his way towards the elevator, he pressed the up button then waited for it to show up. He finally heard the ding announcing the arrival of the elevator; he stepped inside then pressed the button for the fifth floor. He leaned against again the wall as the elevator went up floors, for some reason he was extremely tied so he closed his eyes. The elevator door opened so he opened his eyes then walked out; he walked down the hallway and turned the corner to see Kaitlyn sitting in the waiting room.

He walked over and sat next to Kaitlyn who hadn't realized that he had arrived, "Has there been any updates?" he asked making Kaitlyn jump. She turned and when she saw who it was she punched him in the arm, "Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing his slightly sore arm.

"For the scaring the crap the out of me," she replied back with bitterness in her voice, John laughed then stood. He was gone for a few minutes then came back with two cups of coffee. He handed one to her as he sat down next to her, "Thanks…. By the way shouldn't you be at class?" she asked. John let out a deep breath then said,

"I decided on my way over that I'll skip today, I mean I'm getting good grades so I won't be affected much besides I rather be here where my best friend who's like a brother is hurting"

(Randy's Room)

Eve sat next to her brother's bed, she stared at her brother's prone body just wishing that he would jump and scare her like he use to when they were younger. Unfortunately she knew that this time was different and it was all because of Candice, Eve hopes that Candice lives with the quilt that Randy could possibly never wake up. Just thinking about all of that made her tear up and started to cry, she suddenly felt strong arms around her. She looked up to see John standing there so she stood then leaned into him so he wrapped his arms around her placing her in another hug.

"Don't worry Eve, he'll pull though this…. He's too stubborn to go this way," John murmured into her ear.

"Your damn right I am"

**Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing cause I know you will now haha**


	6. To Damn Stubborn Part 2

**Hello everyone, as you know the last chapter ended with a major cliffhanger anyways we do pick this up where chapter 5 left off. Now this Chapter is much short than I originally planned but hopefully you guys like this chapter cause this will be the LAST CHAPTER  until the spin-off story The Condemned 2 starring Coach Johnson gets some more reviews sorry if this upsets you but the two stories go together so both stories need the same amount of love sorry again everyone.**

***I don't own WWE while deadman68 owns Jason, Triple H and Stephanie's son**

Randy was alive and awake. He watched as both Eve and John spun around to look at him, he was sitting up but they could tell that he was in pain. "God… my arm is killing me" he said, he looked over and saw that they were still starring at him in shock. "Will someone please get the god damn doctor?" he growled, Eve stood standing while John took off running out of the room. Randy looked at his still in shock sister, he chuckled then said, "Eve… I'm not dead you can hug me ya know" she ran over and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Okay but my arm is in pain" he said, she released the hold. Two minutes later John returned with Randy's doctor, "Can I go home?" Randy asked.

The doctor chuckled then said, "Mr. Orton, you've bee in coma for three days? How can you this energized?" Randy smiled then said,

"My friends don't call me the Viper for nothing" again the doctor chuckled then said,

"Well we'll take some more x-rays then after we get the results I'll decide how does that sound?" Randy nodded his head then the doctor left the room. He turned to see his sister and best friend just staring at him, since no one was speaking that meant silence and that was something Randy hated so he said,

"If someone doesn't say something in the next five minutes then I'll go insane" suddenly again Eve hugged him, he looked over at John and mouthed for help cause he was feeling pain again in his arm which Eve was squeezing it for the hug. John came over and pried Eve off of him. "No offense sis but that was my bad arm you were squeezing" he said, Randy realized that the doctor was taking forever so he pulled the covers off and started climbing out of the bed. "Eve will you come with me to x-ray, I'm not fucking waiting for the doctor to come back" he said, Eve shook her head at this brother's stubbornness. The two made their way out of the room, making Kaitlyn jump when she sees them coming out of the room.

"He said he wasn't waiting for the doctor anymore cause he's too stubborn" Eve said as they started making their down the hall. John emerged from the room and saw that Kaitlyn was gone so he sat down in the waiting room. John pulled his IPod out of his jacket pocket then placed both earbuds into his ears, he pressed play then Machine Gun Kelly played. He listened and then started singing along to the song that was playing.

_Ok, where the strong at?_

_Right there, put me on that_

_Hit it once and you're jumping like Mortal Kombat_

_Smoke another green be looking like where the long at_

_And you know I'm gonna raise till I'm face up_

_Fuck check-out time, we don't wake up_

_Damn these EST boy's done came up_

_Dirty ass Chucks and a bad bitch lace up_

Because John had his eyes closed he didn't see Kaitlyn come back, so when she touched his shoulder he jumped. He turned his head to see that it was Kaitlyn, "Looks like you got me back," he said with a smile. She sits down next to him, he could tell that she had something on her mid so he asked, "So whatcha thinkin' bout?" She looked at him, as she was about to say something then shook her head deciding that she wasn't going to say anything. "Fine then I'mma keep buggin' ya till ya tell me" he said then started staring at her with big eyes, she tired her best not to look at him but eventually gave in.

"God alright… So I heard you went out on a date with Lita on Saturday" she said and John nodded his head confirming her question. "So how was it?" she asked to which he replied,

"Good"

"That's good" she said, silence went between them then she said, "So are you two…" she started to say then he cut her off,

"No" she raised an eyebrow like Coach Johnson would which John laughed at, "I mean we had fun… but it's not going to work out," he added. He knows what she's going to ask so he continues, "We realized that we would be better off as friends besides she likes Punk" Kaitlin's eyes widen, she turns her head and sees that John was no longer looking at her but the wall across from them. "It looks like I'm destined to live alone and I'm okay with that as long as I can take care of my sister" he said then looked at her.

"What… what about Eve, if I remember correctly you have a thing for her" she said, John let out a sign then said,

"I did… she's with Barrett and I can't wait for her to finally realize that he's a complete and total jackass so I have decided to move on" once again there was silence between them. John pulled his white cap off then rubbed his head, "So how about you… seeing anyone?" he asked.

"I was in a relationship with Dolph but you know what ended that relationship" she replied without looking at him. "I just want to meet a man who will treat me right and not go behind my back and cheat on me with my best friend" she said, Kaitlyn stared at the wall then started crying. John brought his arm up then wrapped it around her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and continued to cry.

**Meanwhile….**

Today had been a very stressful day for one Paul Levesque, his best friend was missing and the best he could tell the students who asked him about Dwayne **[1]** he told them that he was sick. Paul left his office then locked up behind him, he walked though the deserted halls of NWO Wolfpack and walked though the front door out to the parking lot. He stopped when he saw black SUV's surrounding his car, he walked forward and said "Um excuse me what the hell is going on here" an older baled man turned and faced him. Paul thought he saw a resemblance to his co-worker Coach Steve Austin.

"Are you Paul Levesque?" he asked, Paul nodded his head then the man said, "My name is Jack Conrad, and I'm with the CIA … I need you to come with me" Paul was about to something about his wife but Jack cut him off, "Your wife and kids are in the third black SUV you if you'd please get inside, I promise the easier you make this the faster we can find Mr. Johnson". Paul nodded his head then hopped inside the third black SUV where he saw his wife Stephanie, Aurora and Jason.

Just as the Black SUV's left the parking lot and out of sight, a group of men all wearing jeans and biker jackets with Aces N' Eights stepped out from the shadows. The leader and fellow NWO: Black and White student Bubba "Bully" Ray stepped out under the light. He motioned with his hand, the other members of Aces N' Eights appeared next to him then he said, "You all know what to do"

**[1] Reference to The Condemned 2 story... go check out and continue to check out til End that way I can upload the rest of the chapters and that way I can get to Season 2 thanks.**

**Thanks for reading and please review and GO CHECK OUT THE CONDEMNED 2 so I can finish this season people sorry if this sounds like Blackmail.**


	7. The New Girl

**Hello everyone I'm back with another kickass chapter and boy does things get quite interesting in this chapter and can't say much more but...**

**WARING... CHARACTER DEATH!**

***I do not own anything WWE related while Mara goes to Saphireflames2013. With that being said I am excepting OC's people to give me your OC please go to NWO High School OC Help. I will be using the character for any story in the NWO High School universe so when the story with your OC is going to go up I'll let you know or you can add me to your alerts so you know but I will let you know which story they will be in.**

Randy walked into the halls of NWO: Wolfpack, he found his first day being back since the accident easier than he thought it would be. Randy opened his locker then dropped his bag on the ground, he reached into his locker and pulled out his textbook. He reached down to place his book in his bag but the book slipped out of his bag hitting his foot then the ground. The pain made Orton mad so he punched the locker next to his then said, "Son of a bitch."

"Do you need some help?" came a soft voice from his left, he turned his head to see girl about his age standing there. She has dark brunette hair that went just past her shoulders, her eyes are dark and along with that she had white skin. The features that stood out on her face were her small nose with cute lips and from the look of her stood at 5'8"; she also had a feather tattoo on her wrist. Randy nodded his head so the girl leaned down then picked up his Math textbook and placed it in his backpack for him.

"Thanks" Randy said, the girl smiled then the two walked off towards Math. Randy let her enter first and caught himself watching as she entered the room but shook his head as he remembered that he had just gotten out of a horrible relationship. He entered the room then after seeing the only seat that was open was the one in between John and the new girl so he took it. Everyone looked up as a woman about the age of 29 entered the room. When they saw the substitute teacher, that's when both John and Randy remembered that Coach Johnson who was out sick today. "Sick my ass" Randy muttered under his breath, the older woman wrote her name on the blackboard.

"My name is Miss Summers and until Coach Johnson returns I will be your Substitute teacher," she said with a small smile. Everyone boy in the class were now ogling Miss Summers, the only two were really weren't were John and Randy for they were busy talking about who could be a likely candidate to replace Randy for the remaining game then if they win for the championship game. "Now before we begin I believe that there is a new student starting today is that correct?" Miss Summers said catching Randy's attention.

The girl who helped Randy stood up then looked around the room, "Hi everyone…. My name is Mara Neidhart, I recently moved here from Calgary, Alberta, Canada with my father, mother and sister" she said. When she was done speaking she took her seat next to Randy.

"All right class since this is my first day how about I just give you work time on your homework that will be due this Friday" Miss Summers said earning cheers from the class. "So how about we make this interesting, I will pair each of you into a group of two" she added which earned a mix reaction from the class this time. She walked over to where Mara and Randy were sitting and said, "You two will be paired together" she then went on to pair the remaining of the class.

**Meanwhile….**

Kaitlyn and Eve walked though the halls of NWO High School, the school was considered the original of the two along with being the better of the school. The two girls were talking about Fall Dance that was coming up at the day before Halloween. "So I bet your going with Wade to the dance next week" Kaitlyn said as they were hanging up fliers on Student's lockers. Eve slowly nodded her head, Fall Dance was another chance for the two schools to get along since both schools were owned by the Superintendent Dixie Carter who announced that both schools would share every dance including prom and graduation. "I would like to announce that…" Kaitlyn started to say when she was cut off.

"That you're finally going to lose your fat?" both Kaitlyn and Eve turned around to see Maryse walking towards them with smirk on her face.

"No you blond bimbo…. So why don't you run off and go suck your boyfriend Heath's…" Kaitlyn started to say but Eve quickly cut her off.

"Why don't you go back your boyfriend? I'm sure he's doing a commercial for Wendy's" Eve said. Maryse put her hand up at them then walked off.

"Anyways before I was interrupted by the blond bimbo…. I have announcement to make and that is I have a date for the Fall Dance? Kaitlyn said after taping another flyer to a locker.

"That's great Kait…. Who's the lucky guy?" Eve asked before taping another flyer up, she was about to post another when Kaitlyn said,

"John."

**Meanwhile….**

Mara was walking outside towards the lunchroom, which was for some stupid reason in a different building. "Mara, hey wait up!" Mara stopped then turned to see Randy making his way towards her. He came to a halt next to her and said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?"

"Who's us?" she asked to which he replied by saying,

"Me, John, Kofi, Truth, Punk, LIta Brie and Micke" she wanted to meet more friends so they started walking again. As they neared the building Randy suddenly grabbed Mara. "Just wait" he said so she stopped moving, "Listen, I'm going to let you go but you have to promise me that you won't look behind you and run inside and find the first teacher then tell them to call 911" he said the released the hold on her. She ran to the building without looking back then went inside.

Randy stood there staring straight at the small tool shed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He fell to his knees, what could have Randy this distraught or this sadden? In the tool shed was Dave Batista and…. And he was dead.

**Thanks for reading and please review everyone**


	8. Revenge

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back with Chapter 8 of this story. Now as we know Dave was killed so expect to read about many mixed reactions in this chapter and also I introduce three new characters. I also changed the concept of the story, there are eleven main characters for this story and I will post a listing of the eleven main characters at the end of this chapter that way you know who to expect to read about in the coming chapters.**

***I don't own WWE or anything related to them, I only own the story and the OC who appears.**

John along with Randy, Mickie, Lita and Punk sat in a booth at the local pizza parlor. These five had known Dave the best, the pizza parlor was the spot they would hangout at every Tuesday after football practice but since Dave's body was found in the tool shed at school, they school was canceled for the rest of the day. Even the owner of the parlor knew who Dave was, he walked over and placed glasses of soda down on the table. "Don't worry about money today kids…. Anything you want is on the house" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks Harvey" John replied returning the small smile, they watched as the older man left. Nobody spoke for a while but then John said, "I knew those guys were assholes but I didn't think they'd go that far."

"What are you talking about John? The police don't even know who did that to Dave" Lita said, Punk scoffed at that then said,

"Like hell they don't…. They're just to fuckin' scared to touch them."

"Whom are you guys talking about?" Mickie asked as both her and Lita were confused as to what the boys were getting at.

"They're talking about Aces N' Eights" Randy replied with coldness in his eyes. "There's seven of them and three of us…"

"Not if we can ask the others for help" John interjected.

"We would still be down one person," Punk added. The sound of the door opening caught John's attention. A huge smile crossed his face when he saw who walked inside. He stood up then walked over to where the person was standing.

"Montel Vontavious Porter or as his friends call him MVP" John said with a smile, the two men slap hands. "Man I haven't see you since you left for Miami."

"Things had been ruff but I'm back baby…" MVP started to say but stopped when he saw the expression on Randy, "What's up with Randy?" he asked John who replied,

"We'll besides Randy finding out that his girlfriend of three years was cheating on him…." John stopped as he tired to figure out how to phase the next thing and then said "Dave was killed… Randy found his body hanging in the tool shed." Both men were quite then MVP said,

"I don't care who did it… but if you're going to go kick they ass then count me in baby boy."

(!)

Eve stared at Kaitlyn with shocked expression on her face but quickly changed to a smile. "That's great Kait… I know John will treat you right." Eve turned then continued posting flyers on the lockers, she walked down the hall when she noticed a new girl coming their way. The girl seemed to be lost, "Hi, I'm Eve can I help you?" she asked the girl.

"I hope so, my name is Melina Perez and today is my first day," said the girl who then shook hands with Eve. "I'm looking for Mr. Michael's class," she said, she watched as Eve looked over Melina's schedule then said,

"You were enrolled at NWO Wolfpack High School… that's four blocks back that way," she said pointing as she said the last part. Melina let out a groan then said,

"Are you kidding me? Alright well thanks for the help Eve" she turned then walked down the hall she had come from.

(!)

Melina walked down the sidewalk making her long journey towards hew new school, she was tired from walking the four blocks but she eventually made it to the school only to see that it was taped off with the police yellow tape and police along with New Vans were everywhere. "What the?" she said in disbelief.

"They closed the school down cause someone was found hanging in the tool shed" came a voice from her left. She turned to see a boy about her age standing next to her, he had a buzzed shaved head and wore a white muscle shirt with saggy dark blue wrangler jeans, which reached down and covered his Converse sneakers. She looked him over and saw that he seemed to be athletically built for she could see some muscles. Melina looked up to see that he was now looking at her, she thought of something to say but stopped when he started walking away. She let out a long deep breath then pulled out her cell phone and call her mother, "Hi mommy, no… it was canceled…. No I don't know why but I'm going to walk to the store and grab something to eat then I'll make my way home I promise, okay love you too mom."

(!)

Roman sat watching his brother Seth Rollins walk back and forth, "You keep walking like that and you'll make a circle in the cement" he said with his deep gruff voice. He watched as Seth turned and gave him a dirty look, "Listen yes Dean was arrested by police but we're going to do this strike against Aces no matter what and trust me when I say that these guys will be able to handle themselves" he said then there was a knock at the door to their hangout. He stood then shook his head at Rollins who started walking in circles again and opened the door to reveal John, Randy, Punk and MVP. "We have a problem… Dean was arrested just a few minutes ago so we…" Roman started to say but John cut him off.

"We're doing this…. With or without you" he said, Roman put his hands up in defense then he along with Rollins walked out heading towards the hangout of one Aces N' Eights.

(!)

Bully Ray and his boys sat around a table, "Boys…. We told people not to fuck with us and did they listen?" Ray says as he stands up. "No they didn't so what did we do? We sent them a message by hanging that piece of crap Dave Batista…" he stops when he notices that Knux is no where to be seen, "DOC go get Knux" he says. He sits back down and begins to play a card game with his brother Devon, he's just about to lay a card down when suddenly both Knux and DOC came crashing though the front door. The five members of Aces N' Eights stood as John, Randy, Punk, MVP, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins stepped though. "What the do you think you're doing? We are Aces…" Bully started to say before John who began to punch him in the face tackled him to the ground.

Roman and Seth went after Brisco and Bishoff while MVP went toe to toe with Devon leaving Punk along with Randy with Knux, DOC and Anderson. Anderson ran at Punk who jumped over him then started kicking him in the legs and then kicked him in the head.

Randy tired his best to fight off both Knux and DOC but it was no use as the two big men gained the upper hand and started double-teaming him. Knux would hold Randy while DOC would kick him in the gut or punch him across the face. DOC went for another punch when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Randy stepped on Knux's foot making the large man release him then Randy spun on his heel and punched him square in the jaw, he stepped back and saw that he was on his hands and knees so Randy ran and punted Knux in the skull knocking him out cold. Seeing that they were now outnumbered they ran away, John and the others walked over joining Randy along with the new guy.

The boy had a buzzed shaved head and wore a white muscle shirt with saggy dark blue wrangler jeans, which reached down and covered his Converse sneakers. "Hey thanks for the help," John said offering his hand to which the man shook, "The name is John…" he pointed everyone and said, "That's Randy, Punk and MVP."

"Nice to meet you…. The name is Dominic Ortiz."

**Thanks for reading, anyways I'm going to try and make the rest of the chapters longer like up to five pages each anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Main Characters:**

**1. John Cena**

**2. Eve Orton**

**3. Randy Orton**

**4. Phil "Punk" Brooks**

**5. Lita Dumas**

**6. MVP**

**7. Mara Neidhart**

**8. Melina**

**9. Mickie James**

**10. Roman Reigns**

**11. Dominic Ortiz - I based the character off a character from Fast and Furious which is also were I got his name can anyone guess whom he is named after? You must both names right.**


	9. Who's Going To The Dance?

**What's up everyone, I'm finally back after taking a break from this to try see how I can move forward since I introduced more characters so hopefully you like this chapter and if you do then let me know and if not then let me know as well. thanks to Bandit Enigmatic, deadman68, my time is now, therealchamps, Angel MacLeod (Who got the Dom's name connection right), CHARMED2011 (Same as Angel for Dom's name).**

***I know nothing but Dominic while Mara goes to Saphireflames2013**

Dominic was tossing and turning. "Evan…" he mumbled in his then suddenly he shot up and shouted "EVAN!". He looked around and remembered that he was in his aunt's house, he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room watching television. He got up then walked into the bathroom, he splashed his face with water then dried himself off using a washcloth. He looked into the mirror, he remembered that he was the only one in the house because his aunt is gone for work for some online television for people in the Middle East **[1][2]**. He walks out into the living room to see that the sun was up but he also saw that he would be late for his first day of school. He quickly changed into fresh clothes then grabbed his keys and ran outside hopping into his black 69' Chevy Charger.

He tore down the street, he tired his best to follow the rules of the road and suddenly stopped when he saw the girl from two days ago. He pulls up alongside Melina, "Hey you want a ride? I mean we're going to the same school," he said. He could tell that she was hesitant at first then accepted the offer of the ride, the ride was a quite one but then Dominic said "My name is Dominic but please call me Dom."

"It's nice to meet you Dom… My name is Melina" Melina replied, the two of them went silent again. The rest of the ride to the school was very quite, just as Dom pulled into the parking lot to the high school he saw a familiar face from when he lived down in Miami but decided to talk to him later so he pulled into the first empty parking spot he came to then the two of them got out of his car. "Thanks for the ride Dom" Melina said to him before walking off to head inside not allowing him to reply. Has he grabs his bag from the backseat an arm is wrapped around his shoulders.

"What's up baby boy" came a voice he knew oh so well, he craned his neck to see that MVP was standing next to him.

"Hey man" Dom replied, the two men walked inside the school heading straight to their lockers since they were right next to each other but Dom was surprised to see that Melina's locker was next to his as well. "Looks like you can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a smile, which she returned. When he opened his locker he came to a spot at picture that was taped to the door.

"Who's that?" Melina asked him but quickly shut his locker and walked off without giving her a reply. Melina turned to MVP and said, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Trust me baby girl… when you known Dom as much as I do things are going to be tough to talk about" MVP replied before shutting his locker and walking off as well leaving the Latina even more confused.

(!)

Randy walked down the hall with John at his side, "So did you figure whom your taking to the Fall Dance in two days?" John asked him and he shook his head no. "Why don't you ask the new girl…. I mean Mara, I'm only saying that cause she seems nice" John said causing Randy to stop in his tracks. "Did I miss something?" John asked him to which Randy replied,

"Um yeah the part where I found out that my ex-girlfriend had been cheating on me behind my back… besides I'm not going to the damn dance." He caught John rolling his eyes at him then walked off. Randy shook his head then because his arm was in a sling he dropped his bag on the ground then opened his locker. He was about to reach in for his book when the locker next to him was opened and so he turned to see Mara standing there. Suddenly he heard John's words inside of his head, _why don't you ask the new girl…. I mean Mara, I'm only saying that cause she seems nice _Randy shakes his head.

"Are you okay Randy?" Mara asked him catching him off guard that she had seen what he had did.

"Yeah… I'm good," he said with a smile, which she returned, "Listen…. Mara was wondering if you were going to the Fall Dance this Friday?" he asked her and a smiled came across his face when she shook her head no. "So I was…" he stopped talking, _Damn it Orton just spit it out already!_ He screamed inside his head then he finally said it, "Would you go with me?" he asked. Randy stood there waiting for her to answer then finally she said,

"I…."

Mickie walked down the hall, she couldn't believe what the boys had done and for that she was pissed at them. She turned the corner and stopped when she saw one of them so she walked over and smacked him on the arm. "What the hell was that for?" he growled in his gruff voice to which she replied,

"For doing something stupid… you could have gotten hurt or worse" the large Samoan shook his head then said,

"Why would you care about me… you don't even know me and in case you forgot I'm a loss cause remember?" Roman slammed his locker shut then walked off only for Mickie to run to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, "What now?" he asked in annoyance.

"Listen… I may not know you fully but I can tell that you that not everyone is the same" she replied. Silence fell between them then she said, "Listen I was thinking maybe if you were too busy this Friday… maybe you would go to the fall dance with me?" she asked before biting her bottom lip instantly regretting asking whence she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Why not? It be better than sitting around and doing nothing since Dean got his ass arrested and half of the Aces N' Eights were put in jail after they would guilty of killing your friend Dave" he replied.

(!)

It officially lunch time, the time that everyone loved cause they could get together, Dom entered the main lunch room after getting his food. He looked around looking for a place to sit that was until he saw MVP waving at him so he walked over and saw that MVP was sitting with the same guys Dom had met the night before. "Guys its okay if Dom sits with us right?" MVP asked the other, the boy wearing a football jersey replied by saying,

"You kidding? After helping us out last night consider him of the group" Dom took a seat across from MVP and right next to the person he remembered being called Randy.

"So MVP… how do you know Dom?" Randy asked breaking the ice.

"Miami" both Dom and MVP replied in unison.

"What made you come to LA?" Mickie asked as she sat down next to MVP.

"My aunt lives up here and my mom thought I needed a change of scenery" Dom replied, he looked up and saw that MVP was staring at him but he instantly shook his head indicating that he'll tell them the real reason when he is ready.

"Hey Melina over here!" Mickie shouted, all four boys turned their heads as the Latina made her way over and sat down next to Dom. Before anyone else could speak Roman walked over and took a seat at the far end of the table but that didn't work for Mickie who said, "Roman get your Samoan butt down here" she patted the seat next to her and Roman surprised everyone when he did just that. "So who is going with who to the dance?" Mickie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going with the Layla" MVP replied.

"I'm taking Kaitlyn" John responded.

"Mickie" Roman added which shocked everyone but no one said anything about it leaving only three people at the table.

"I'm not going" Randy said before standing up and leaving the table, which only left Dom and Melina.

"Well you guys?" John asked with a smirk, Dom was the first to reply.

"School dances aren't my thing."

Randy walked around the hallways before coming to a stop outside his locker, he slammed his back against it then slid down till he was sitting on the ground. He could have told his friends the truth that he did ask someone but instead of answering him she took off running when confused him even more. Suddenly he felt someone sitting next to him, he turned his head to see that Mara was now sitting next to him.

"What you're going to run away this time?" he asked which caused Mara to bit her lower lip.

"Sorry… it's not because of you its just that the last guy who asked me to a school dance stood me up and showed up with someone else" she replied. He saw a tear slipping down her cheek, so he reached over and wiped them away then said,

"Then you just haven't met the right guy yet" his statement earned him a smile then he said, "How about this… instead of going as dates we go as friends" she looked at him and said,

"Deal."

**[1] Is a reference to Dom's prequel story called Fast Lane**

**[2] Is a reference to The Condemned 2 were Trish whom is Dom's aunt is in.**

**Thanks for reading and again glad to be back and hope you guys loved this chapter.**


End file.
